Sakura's Diary
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: This thing is something like a sequal (?) like, it's Sakura writing in her diary during the story 'The Mysterious Girl' so you may have to read that... Please R&R! Thanx! ^_^ ~* CHAPTER 4 LOADED! *~
1. A New Diary

Author's Note: Here are a few things I want to mention before I get the story started.  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
Title: Sakura's Diary  
  
Author: Sakura Angel (A/N As in me!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A New Diary  
  
~Sakura's House~  
  
"Hi Tori!" Sakura threw those words quickly at Tori when she entered her house and ran up stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tori asked.  
  
"Upstairs! What do you think?" Sakura stuck her tounge out at her brother.  
  
"To do...?" Tori stuck his tounge at her back.  
  
"To write in my diary! Do you have to know everything?" Sakura said as she slammed her door.  
  
"I didn't know she had a diary... Oh well..." Tori whispered to himself as he opened the fridge and looked for something to eat.  
  
~Sakura's Room~  
  
"Hi Kero!" Sakura jumped onto her bed with something in her hands.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Kero smiled. "You wouldn't have any pudding by any chance...?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Well... Can I have some?" Kero asked, desperately.  
  
"I'm busy here! I'll get you some later!" Sakura grabbed her best pencil from her school bag. Kero looked at Sakura with a sad expression.  
  
"What can be more important then getting me, Kero, some pudding?" Kero asked looking at what Sakura was carrying in her hands. "What is that?"  
  
"Oh... Just something...!" Sakura smiled.  
  
'Boy... She seems happy about something...' Kero thought. 'If she's not going to get me any pudding, I might as well sleep!' Kero flew to Sakura's desk and went to sleep. Sakura was smiling madly at a... book?  
  
"Hey, for your information, Li Showran gave me this DIARY!" Sakura yelled. Okay, okay, calm down Sakura. It's a DIARY folks. So let me get back to the story.  
  
Kero flew to Sakura's desk and went to sleep. Sakura was smiling madly at a DIARY (A/N I got it right! Yay!). And, as Sakura said, this diary was from... Li Showran! Sakura slowly opened the book. Inside, there was a green bookmark with golden vines around it, just like the book *Sakura glares at me and I whin*, I mean diary. Sakura blushed even though there was nobody around. She grabbed her pencil (A/N As I said before, it was her best pencil which she never, I mean NEVER used) and tapped her chin. 'What should I write about?' Sakura looked down at the diary. 'Well... I'll just write about what happened today.'  
  
~Sakura's POV or her Diary POV~  
  
(A/N The next time Sakura is writing in her diary, I'll just write ~Diary POV~ because Sakura POV just doesn't sound right...)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hi, I'm Sakura Avalon! You were given to me by Li Showran who, I secretly love. It's a little embarassing at first but if you knew Li, you would, too, love him. He is so mature unlike most boys in my class. *sigh* But I'm not sure if it's right of me to. I mean, he's engaged with... Oh yes, before I go on, I must tell you more about the people in my life.  
  
Madison Taylor  
  
My best friend who loves to video tape me whenever she has the chance. Oh also, I must tell you, I have never had a friend who is as rich as her. Her mother owns a toy factory so...  
  
Li Showran  
  
A guy who gave you to me! He is a decendent of the Clow. The Clow was a powerful man with magic. Me and Li both have magic in our bloods. Anyways, he's engaged with... the girl after this info...  
  
Meilin Rae  
  
Meilin Rae!!!!! Li's engaged with Meilin! The fact actually makes me sad sometimes but then again Li promised Meilin that he would only be Meilin's fiencee until he found another girl that he loved even more than her. Anyways, Meilin, is also Li's third cousin (I think) but for some strange reason, she doesn't have magical powers like me and Li. I'm not too sure why though...  
  
Kero  
  
Kero as in Keroberoes the guardian of the Clowbook. Well all I can say about Kero is that he loves sweet things. If you heard me and him talk up there ^ you must have noticed that Kero asked for pudding and that's one of his favorite food. But when Kero is serious, he can be quite useful with information.  
  
Tori Avalon  
  
Yes, you must have noticed that the last name is the same as mine *rolls eyes* unfortunately. He's my brother and he's quite older than me... Well, he doesn't seem to like Li and keeps calling him 'Chinese Brat'... Wonder what'll happen if he finds out that... you know... hoe... well let's move on...  
  
Julian Star/Yue  
  
Well... I'm sure most of my friends noticed but I USED to, I said USED as in the past of use, I used to like him before. He is also Yue, the other guardian. Well really, I don't have much to say about him either. Oh yes, Julian, also loves to eat, not just sweet things but any kind of food.  
  
I think that's about it. If not, I'll mention it whenever I remember. Hoe.... My hands are so tired already from only writing about the people in my life! Well, I have to go because I'm going to eat my supper ^_^! I'll writing more tomorrow because today, the most exciting thing that happened was that Li gave me this diary! But I don't have anything else to write about and you probably know how he gave me the diary... Well, I'll write it tomorrow anyways! Or maybe if I have a chance after supper... Ooooh... Tori's calling me... And he's calling me 'Squirt'! Hoe... Wait till I get down there... Bye-bye for now diary!  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs calling out Tori's name.  
  
"Don't call me that!!!" She yelled as she ran down to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Squirt. Done whatever you were doing up there?" Tori asked.  
  
"Um.. Yeah..." Sakura blushed for no reason (A/N Probably thinking about the diary that Li gave her! Tee he!). Tori looked at Sakura with a you-have- lost-your-mind-squirt look and began to eat supper.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura Angel: Yes, I must say, that was horrible but I had to get the 1 chapter up before I get the other chapters up when I have so many ideas for the next chapters! Anyways, please R&R!  
  
Sakura: That was okay I guess... But did you have to tell the audiences/readers so much about *blushes* you know?  
  
Sakura Angel: Well, usually, that's what the audience/readers wants to see, and I write only to make sure people enjoy reading!  
  
Sakura: Hoe! You evil audiences/readers! Soon your going to give it away!  
  
Audiences/Readers: Give WHAT away?  
  
Sakura Angel: Sakura!! *puts hands over Sakura's mouth*  
  
Sakura: Mmmm! MMM!!! PHHHHH! *Tries to talk*  
  
Sakura Angel: Well... *Sweat drops* I'll see you next time peoples! *Pushes Sakura down while Sakura's still trying to talk*  
  
Audiences/Readers: *Starts chanting* We Want To Know! We Want To Know!  
  
Sakura Angel: I... Uh.... *More sweat drops*  
  
*Audiences/Readers still chanting*  
  
Sakura Angel: Okay... Here goes... *Sweat drops keeps sliding down her face until she's so sweaty* idliketotellyoupeoplesbuticantbecauseitwouldruineverythingnowbye!  
  
Audiences/Readers: *Looks around for help* What did she say?  
  
Sakura: *Still not able to talk* MMMM!!! Phmmmm!  
  
Sakura Angel: Illseeyouallnexttimenowbyepeoplesivereallygottago! *Pushes Sakura out the door, following and slams the door on the Audiences/Readers*  
  
*Audiences/Readers looks around, confused at what happened*  
  
Sakura Angel: *Sakura Angel opens the door slightly* Remember to review and e-mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com if you don't understand what I said!  
  
*Audiences/Readers looks around at each other and then runs to find a computer*  
  
Sakura Angel: *Hides behind the door with Sakura* I knew that would work! *Smiles proudly and turns to Sakura* Oh yes, I forgot all about you! Here you go!  
  
*Instead of taking her hands off and letting Sakura talk, she puts tape on her and makes sure Sakura can't undo it*  
  
Sakura Angel: *People starts to glare at her* What? I liked the peaceful surroundings when Sakura couldn't talk! *Walks away* 


	2. The Moment

Sakura Angel: Hopefully my last chapter was okie... Oh yes, I must tell you that this Diary is based on the story 'The Mysterious Girl' which is another story by me. Sakura gets this diary before 'The Mysterious Girl' arrives but then later on, it will mention a few things about her. So if you want to understand fully, you have to read all of the chapters I have done so far. Ugh... I'm tired of talking...  
  
Sakura: Yeah, and I'm tired of listening!  
  
Sakura Angel: Will you just be quiet for sec? I'm just trying to explain a few things...  
  
Sakura: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!  
  
Sakura Angel: Don't you know that you should always respect your elders?  
  
Sakura: What? Who said your older than me? When were you born?  
  
Sakura Angel: I'm not allowed to give out my information. *Sticks tounge out at Sakura*  
  
Sakura: Hmph!  
  
Sakura Angel: *Whispers in Sakura's ears*  
  
Sakura: What?! Your THAT young?  
  
Sakura Angel: Me young?!  
  
Sakura: Yeah! I'm way older than you by a few years! Ha! I was created before you!  
  
Sakura Angel: Well...  
  
Sakura: Ha ha! Ha ha!  
  
Sakura Angel:.... Hey! Wait a minute! I'm the one writing everything here! Which means I can change anything I want! *Looks at Sakura with a ha-ha-ha look*  
  
Sakura:....  
  
Sakura Angel: Anyways, now that we've got Sakura quiet *Gives Sakura her famous DEATH GLARE*, you can go ahead and start reading! Enjoy!  
  
Sakura:....  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
Title: Sakura's Diary  
  
Author: Sakura Angel (A/N As in me!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Moment  
  
"Awww! Really? That sounds too kawaii! When did he give it to you? How could I have missed it?" Madison said sounding disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry Madison! He just kind of handed to me and when I asked if it was for me, he just nodded!" Sakura tried to cheer Madison up.  
  
"Oh well... *sigh* So how much have you written in it?" Madison asked changing the subject.  
  
"I've only written a page or so." Sakura said. "Hey... Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh... Just wondering... So where are you going to keep it?"  
  
"I'm going to keep it in..." Sakura stopped and saw where this was leading to. "Hey! Madison!!!"  
  
"Sorry! I was just curious! I mean YOUR diary! Must have a lot of secrets in it you know!" Madison giggled. Sakura giggled along for a sec or two.  
  
"Well I think I'll go write in it right now!" Sakura said, thinking about what she should write about.  
  
"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow Sakura!" Madison giggled after she hung up.  
  
"Wonder where she'll keep it..." Madison whispered to herself. (A/N Evil Madison!) "I know Sakura by now... I'll worry about this later when I go to her house!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At Sakura's House, in her room to be exact~  
  
Sakura layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
'Maybe,' Sakura wondered. 'Just maybe, Li likes me the way I like him...' Sakura shook her head.  
  
'Li is already engaged with Meilin! Get over it Sakura!' Sakura fought with her mind. 'But Li doesn't seem like he likes Meilin in that way! And there is a possiblity that he might like me...!' One part of her mind said.  
  
'It isn't right to like him! He is engaged! You hear me? ENGAGED! As in he will marry Meilin soon! So forget him and get over it Sakura!' Sakura grabbed her blanket and put it over her head.  
  
"Wahhh!!!!! This is so complicated!!!" Sakura yelled under her blanket.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?" Sakura came out under of her blanket. Kero was right in front of her. It surprised Sakura.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura yelled, slapping Kero away to the wall (A/N Poor Kero...).  
  
"Oww..." Kero yelled as he rubbed his back. "What was that for Sakura?" Kero glared at Sakura.  
  
"Heh... Sorry Kero... You just sort of surprised me." Sakura tried to smile. Kero just glared at Sakura for a second or two and flew down stairs.  
  
"Probably went down there to grab some pudding or something." Sakura sighed. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her diary. She pulled her chair out and sat down and started writing.  
  
~Diary POV~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm so sorry I didn't get to finish what I was saying yesterday. Well, I'll finish that now.  
  
Yesterday, Li came up to me during recess and asked if I could talk to him.  
  
"Sure!" I blushed a little but tried my best not to show it. We walked over to the fences where he first tried to take the Clow Cards away from me. But that was a long time ago. Now we were good friends and that's all I can say. Anyways, we walked over there and I asked what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"Um... Well..." Li hesitated and blushed a little (A/N Sakura doesn't notice that Li's blushing, and don't ask me why. Usually when Sakura blushes by Li or the other way around, the other person doesn't notice at all.). He looked down at the floor and held his stiff arms in front of him. He had something in his hands. I wondered what it was.  
  
"Is this... For me?" I asked embarassed and surprised at the same time. He nodded his head up and down really fast. I blushed so much that I became red.  
  
"Thanks Li..." I said.  
  
"......" Li whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I...t....." Li murmured quietly. I shone a confused look at him.  
  
"I...think..I..lov..yo..." He said, still looking down at the ground. I was still confused at what he was saying. I noticed that he was sort of turning red (A/N Yay! She noticed!).  
  
"Li?" I looked down at him. "Could you... Maybe speak a little louder? I can't quite make out what you're saying..." Li nodded and spoke his words.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura Angel: Wahhh!!! I feel gulity!  
  
Audiences/Readers: About what?  
  
Sakura Angel: Well... I've never wrote a fanfic this romancy! It's scary and I feel evil!!!! Wahhhh!  
  
Audiences/Readers: ...?  
  
Sakura Angel: Don't you peoples notice what I did up ^ there?! Oh never mind... It's a good thing you don't notice anyways.  
  
*Sakura runs in, slamming the door open with a piece of paper*  
  
Sakura Angel: Oh, hi Sakura! Watcha reading?  
  
Sakura: *Shows paper to her* Your FANFIC!!!!  
  
Sakura Angel: Oh! Well... I'm glad you're enjoy my fanfic! *Sweat drops* (A/N I know, I know, what is up with this author? She sweats a lot!)  
  
Sakura: Why, if I could get my hands on you...  
  
Sakura Angel: Heh... How do you like it so far? *whispers to Audiences/Readers* Changing subjects are a good way of getting out of trouble... like this one!  
  
Sakura: Oh, I like it... Except the last part!!! Why you little!  
  
Sakura Angel: You mean you didn't like that part?  
  
Sakura: *Starts to steam* Like it?! I, ughhhh! That is so embarassing you little!!!!!!!!  
  
*Audiences/Readers yells 'Oooooh!' while Sakura is getting close to Sakura Angel's neck*  
  
Sakura Angel: He he... The readers like that!  
  
*Sakura turns to Audiences/Readers*  
  
Sakura: What!!!! You Audiences/Readers! Why I...  
  
*Audiences/Readers runs off yelling and panicking*  
  
Sakura Angel: Heh... Another good way of getting out of trouble! I'll see you peoples later! Don't forget to e-mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com! Bye! *Slams door, leaving Audiences/Readers terrified of Sakura*  
  
Audiences/Readers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Everybody runs out the door*  
  
Sakura: *Still boiling a little* I shall get my revenge on that author... You hear me peoples?! 


	3. Li and Sakura's Convo

Sakura: *singing*  
  
Sakura Angel: Hey, peoples! I hope the last chapter was... *Turns around and faces Sakura* Hey! Why so quiet?!  
  
Sakura: Ooh... I'm just being calm...  
  
Sakura Angel: Oh, okay. Anyways, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah ect..  
  
Sakura: *Whispers* Hehe... Revenge...  
  
Sakura Angel: Anyways, enjoy!  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
Oh yes, and I forgot to put this one on the first two chapters.  
  
^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means  
  
Title: Sakura's Diary  
  
Author: Sakura Angel (A/N As in me!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Li and Sakura's convo  
  
^On the last chapter^  
  
"Thanks Li..." I said.  
  
"......" Li whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I...t....." Li murmured quietly. I shone a confused look at him.  
  
"I...think..I..lov..yo..." He said, still looking down at the ground. I was still confused at what he was saying. I noticed that he was sort of turning red (A/N Yay! She noticed!).  
  
"Li?" I looked down at him. "Could you... Maybe speak a little louder? I can't quite make out what you're saying..." Li nodded and spoke his words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura... I..." Li paused and sighed. "I just said your welcome!"  
  
"Oh okay." I don't know why, but I was a little disappointed. I thought he would tell me something important... Oh never mind! I just thought he would say... -_- Never mind... Anyways, Li and I stood there for a while. Our silence was broken by Meilin.  
  
"Li!!!!!!!!!!!" Meilin came running up to Li, grabbing his arm. When she saw that Li was with me, she gave me a glare.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you around later Li!" I smiled at him.  
  
"Okay..." Li was dragged away by Meilin. And so, that is the story of Li giving me the diary. I still don't know what Li was truly going to tell me but I'm sure it's not what I expected. Once Li left, I looked at what he gave me. I didn't even look at what he gave me until he left! I saw something that made my stomache all jumpy and happy. He gave me a diary! A diary! As in you! I was so happy that I jumped up so high. After that, everything was pretty normal except the fact that I was really happy and jumpy and everything cheerful. So, that's about it actually. Now you know where you came from. From the hands of Li... *sigh*  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
'Uh-oh,' Sakura thought. 'Did I really just write that? I must be pouring my mind out to this diary.' She smiled. 'I didn't know sharing all these feelings would help me feel... less stressed.'  
  
~Diary POV~  
  
Anyways... Did I mention that you helped me feel less stressed? I always kept my deepest secret inside of me... I was either too scared or too embarassed. Right now, I'm feeling a little embarassed but I don't know why. Oh! Hold on for a moment! The phone is ringing.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking." Sakura answered.  
  
"...."  
  
"Hello? Anybody there?"  
  
"Hi Sakura..." It was Li. Sakura's heart pounded like mad. She blushed a little because she was just writing about him.  
  
"Hi Li!" Sakura said, trying to sound as cheerful as I could.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
My heart was going mad. It was driving me crazy. I hoped that Li couldn't hear it.  
  
"So... What's the reason that you called me?" I really, really tried to sound unscared and sweet.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that uh, you know the diary I gave you yesterday?"  
  
~Li's POV~  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura sounded so sweet on the phone. Um... Did I just say that? Okay, if you heard me, pretend that I didn't say that.  
  
"Uh..." I lost my words. "I was just wondering if you liked it." I said just grabbing the words I saw inside my head.  
  
"Oh..." Sakura sounded a little disappointed. Did I do something wrong? "I love it! Actually, I'm just writing in it!" She said sweetly.  
  
"That's great!" I said. There was a huge gap of silence after that. "A- hem..." I said.  
  
"Oh, um, so anything else?"  
  
"Not really. That was about it." I said, sounding coldly.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"No, that's not it!" I said. 'You stupid!' I told myself. 'Why did you just say that?!'  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I, just..." I couldn't do it. It was too... I can't find the right words right now. I always have so many words floating around my head and I never know which word to pick. "I just..."  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura said once more.  
  
"I just..." Ugh. I couldn't say it! "Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura."  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
"Okay..." I said.  
  
"Bye." Li always said things so... plainly. It didn't sound cheerful, happy or anything like that. It was always so... cold. I said my byes and hung up. He always seem to want to say something but always ends up saying never mind or changing the subject. Sometimes I wonder what he would have said. Kero opened the door slightly with a mouth full of donutes.  
  
"Wha ya oing?" Kero said, muffling (A/N Is muffling even a word? Sheshh... sometimes, I just make up my own words. Anyways, muffling means uh, talking when you have your mouth full?).  
  
"Just writing in this diary." I said, looking at him anime way (A/N You know when on anime, people has that small sweat drop thing behind their head? I'll just call that 'Looking anime way').  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Sakura closed her diary and tilted her head. She stared at the ceiling once more.  
  
'I am so tired....' She said to herself as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Akura, af your gunna slep, o tu your ed!" Kero said, still with his mouth full. Sakura nodded and walked slowly to her bed. She dropped to her bed once she got there and started dreaming away.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura Angel: Hey peoples! Sorry if that was too short... Boy, am I tired. *Yawns*  
  
Sakura: You bet that was too short! Keep writing!  
  
Sakura Angel: Okay... *Starts to write*  
  
Sakura: *Whispers* He he... Here's my way of revenge...  
  
Sakura Angel: *Drops onto the paper and starts drifting away*  
  
Sakura: WAKE UP!  
  
Sakura Angel: Wah, wah? What's going on? Fire?  
  
Sakura: No silly! You fell asleep when you were working on your fanfic! Now keep writing!  
  
Sakura Angel: But I need to sleep... *Eyelids drop*  
  
Sakura: STOP FALLING ASLEEP!  
  
Sakura Angel: *Opens eyes, looking surprised* But... Please... I need to sleep... *Snores*  
  
Sakura: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Audiences/Readers: *Starts to chant* Keep Writing! Keep Writing!  
  
Sakura: *Whispers* He he!! I paid them to follow along!  
  
Sakura Angel: Okay, okay... *Yawns*  
  
Sakura: *Still whispering* Torture! I am such a evil devil!  
  
Sakura Angel: *sigh*  
  
~After like 2 hours~  
  
*Audiences/Readers still chanting*  
  
Sakura Angel: THAT'S IT! I'M NOT WRITING THIS PIECE OF @#$% ANYMORE! UGHHHHHHH!  
  
Audiences/Readers: AHHHH! Run for your life!  
  
Sakura: Uh-oh.. I think it's a good time for me to leave... *Sneaks out the door*  
  
*Sakura Angel goes crazy and Audiences/Readers runs out the door*  
  
Sakura Angel: *Looks around to see if anyone is around* Phew! Third way of getting out of trouble. Just lose your temper and everybody will leave you alone! :) Remember to R&R and e-mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com! Thanks! Bye! 


	4. Dream, School ect..

Sakura Angel: Hello! As you all know it (Or you should) I lost my temper at the last part of the chapter.  
  
Sakura: *Whispers* You bet you did...  
  
Sakura Angel: Did you say something?  
  
Sakura: No, oh, nooo!  
  
Sakura Angel: *Whispers* She's been really uh, what's the word, obeying (Is that how you spell it...?) since I've lost my temper. ^_^  
  
Sakura: Well, now you can all go and...  
  
Sakura Angel: A-HEM! That's MY line.  
  
Sakura: Oh, of course it is! *Turns around and rolls eyes*  
  
Sakura Angel: Well, now you can all go and start reading!  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene (I just noticed though, that I don't use this every often!)  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means  
  
Title: Sakura's Diary  
  
Author: Sakura Angel (A/N As in me!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dream, School ect..  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura looked around. "I'm... at my house! Of course I am... Hoe... I can't even remember where I was!" Sakura walked down stairs and saw Li. Sakura was a little confused at why he was here.  
  
"Li? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to visit you." Li looked up at Sakura.  
  
"Oh... Hoe..." Sakura started to blush. "I'll be right back... I just need to get ready for school.."  
  
"Okay. I'll just wait here." Li replied. Sakura ran upstairs and wondered why Li was there.  
  
"Weird... Maybe this is a dream?" Sakura looked around for Kero at once.  
  
"Kero? Are you here?" Sakura spotted Kero sleeping. Kero flew up.  
  
"Oh Kero, you won't believe who's here!"  
  
"Sakura..." Kero whispered.  
  
"What? I'm here already!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Sakura..." Kero whispered once more.  
  
"Huh? Could this be just a dream?" Sakura lookd around her room and saw that everything was turning blurry. She turned to face Kero again and saw that he was going blurry too.  
  
"Huh? What's going on here?" Sakura stayed calm. She had dreamt so many weird and unique dreams that by now, she was used to having dreams like this. She closed her eyes and decided to wait until everything was clear again. She waited awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Before her stood a girl. Sakura tried to get a closer look at her. However, Sakura was sure that she didn't know this girl. Everything turned black and Sakura stood in the darkness.  
  
"Hoe... Guess I'll close my eyes and wait for things to turn to normal again..." Sakura waited patiently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!" Sakura's alarm clock went.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!!" Sakura wailed and reached out for the clock. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. She stared blankly at it until she actually noticed the time.  
  
"Wah?" Sakura blinked. "What time is it... WHAT?! Oh no...!" Sakura jumped up from her bed. "WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelped. "I'm late!!!!!!!!" She ran to her closet and quickly grabbed her clothes. She hopped around, trying to get her skirt on and had her hat in her mouth. Kero woke up from all the commotion (Is that the right word I'm looking for?) that Sakura was causing.  
  
"Sakura..." Kero flew up slowly. "You are late."  
  
"YEAH KERO!!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to fit her head through her top. "I NOTICED!!!!!!!!!" Sakura ran down and ate her breakfast fast (She has experince with eating fast... It's not the first time she's late you know), and ran off on her rollerblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Madison greeted. "You made it!"  
  
"Yeah..." I said. "Barely..." Me and Madison walked to class.  
  
Everything was normal. Too normal. Everything was so dull.  
  
'How can anyone live through this day without falling asleep?' I said to myself. (A/N Oh yes, did I tell you that today was the last day of school? Or it was like spring break)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura ran to her room and jumped onto her bed. She started to write in her diary.  
  
~Diary POV~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, not a lot happened. Not much really. This is pretty much what happened AFTER school.  
  
~Normal POV but still writing inside diary~  
  
"Finally! School is over!" Sakura stretched and hit somebody behind her. Sakura turned around. "Oh, hi Li..." Sakura half smiled, half looked sorry. "Sorry!" Sakura got up and walked home with Madison.  
  
"Sakura?" Madison called out.  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura said softly, breathing in the air.  
  
"Maybe we should have a picnic..."  
  
"Where you getting at?" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh you know... I mean we should enjoy spring break while we can... Anyways, we only have a week for spring break to enjoy." Madison smiled. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"Sure... Why not?" Sakura ran ahead. "Well, we can get together after we finish our spring break homework..." Sakura slowed down, turned around and started to walk backwards.  
  
"Okay! Uh... Sakura-" Madison didn't finish.  
  
"What? Woahhhhh...!" Sakura bumped into someone and fell back.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Sakura heard somebody yell.  
  
"I, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where-" Sakura rubbed her leg and apoligized. When she noticed who she was talking to, she started to blush. "Oh, Li, um, hoe..." Madison nudged Sakura in the side. "Oh yes! Sorry!"  
  
"Okay, whatever." Li blushed slightly and then started walking away. Madison whispered something in Sakura's ears.  
  
"Oh! Li?" Sakura ran up to Li. Li turned around, his expressions saying 'Yeah, what do you want?'  
  
"Madison and I was wondering," Sakura smiled. "If you wanted to go to the picnic with us!"  
  
"Uh, sure." Li murmured. "When?" Sakura looked back at Madison.  
  
"Oh, about 2 or 3 days before school begins?" Madison smiled at Li gave a look at Sakura.  
  
"Okay." Li said and started to walk away.  
  
"Um, er, eh, bye!!!" Sakura hesitated for a moment and shouted. Sakura sighed as Li dissapeared. Madison started to giggle.  
  
"What?" Sakura slowly turned red in the face. "WHAT?!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh," Madison tried to stop. "you, your, *giggle* face, *giggle*" Sakura turned crimson and started to walk away. "Hey! Wait up!!!" Madison followed. Sakura turned around and grinned at her.  
  
"You're not gonna see ME walking backwards ever again!" Sakura giggled. Madison joined in. After they were done giggling, they began to walk home.  
  
Miyuki Hamasaki: Hey... I wrote that first part up there like... one-two months ago? Hahahahahaha!! I can't believe I was so immature back then (Refering to last chapters)!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! *falls on to the floor* Anyways, *Catches breath* I really do apoligize for the last two or three-I think-chapters. Man!!! I can't even remember the chapters I posted! Anyways, sorry, I think this fanfic is starting to screw... *sigh* Sorry everyone! 


End file.
